An Affectionate Dog
by MesuInu.1
Summary: Dogs are affectionate creatures so why Isn't Sesshomaru? He is but because his great father died because of his affection to a human woman Sesshomaru now refuses to give anyone his kindness. But will he change his mind when he has and encounter with the young miko Kagome or will he stay strong in his decision to stay cold to everyone around him. rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Mesu: Ok so this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me

Inuyasha: keh harden up bitch you need to know that you're not perfect so everyone go hard on her hahahaha

Kagome: Inuyasha! Don t be so mean! SIT!

Sesshomaru: *looks down into Inuyasha shaped crater and chuckles* it seems you are still the miko's bitch little brother

Mesu: hehe thanks Kagome and Sesshomaru ok now go ahead and read ^_^

...

This is the true story It was the day before the night his little brother lost his demonic powers. He was watching over the hanyou as to protect him from the demons that couldn't be handled by the little pack he was surrounded by. This is what he did once every month. Oh how he hated having to check up one his stupid half-brother, not that he hated the runt just that the hanyou was too brash and acted without a plan. Being as stupid as the pup was instead of asking him why he was there Inuyasha just assumed that he was there to attack him and that was what resulted in the sibling rivalry.  
When he had been in search of the tetsusaiga it was originally to obtain it for the hanyou so that he could teach the runt how to fight and protect himself properly. Because to pup wouldn't cooperate he had to force him to which ended in him losing his arm. After that incident he refused to try and train the hanyou normally so he every so often he would show up and fight the runt until he deemed that it was enough for the day.  
It was the afternoon at the current time and he was keeping watch over the small pack the hanyou travelled with. The pack was an odd one for you wouldn't normally find a priestess, monk and youkai taijiya traveling with a kitsune youkai, a neko youkai and an inu hanyou. At the moment the little pack had stopped thanks to the young miko that had threatened the poor hanyou, that if they didn't stop for the night she would sit him to the seventh level of hell and back. The taiyoukai of the west chuckled at the memory of the look on the half-breeds face when she had mentioned the s word as she put it.  
Sesshomaru herd hysterical laughter coming from the group and looked down, from his perch in a tree, curious to why they were laughing to find something quite amusing ...

Mesu: Ok please review I would really love it! *glares daggers at Inuyasha to let him know to shut up*

Inuyasha: *runs and hides behind Kagome*

Kagome: *smirks* What makes you think that I'm any safer then Mesu is?

Inuyasha: *gulps then runs for his life*

Kagome: oh no you don't SITBOY!

Sesshomaru: *chuckles evilly as he watches Kagome and Mesu start to inflict pain on Inuyasha then looks at readers and says* I suggest you all review of Mesu will be either mad or she will sulk in a corner for ages.


	2. Chapter 2

Mesu: haha ok so I ve only got one review so far but still I glad I got any at all. Thanks **Shadow s Kitty** ^_^

Inuyasha: Keh what's so exciting about gettin a review its only one ya dumb ass bitch.

Mesu: *starts crying* Sesshomaru! Inuyasha is being mean to me!

Sesshomaru: *cracks knuckles* little brother is this true?

Inuyasha: *runs and hides behind Kagome again* no! The bitch doesn't know what she s talking bout

Mesu: he did I m not lying. He called me a dumb ass bitch * looks at Sesshomaru with puppy eyes*

Sesshomaru: *looks at Kagome* did he say that?

Kagome: *smiles evilly while nodding head*

Sesshomaru: *Smirks and gets ready to attack Inuyasha*

Inuyasha: SHIT! *runs for life from Sesshomaru*

Mesu: ok now while their doing that why don't you read the story.

...

There in the water, by the little camp made by the group, sat Inuyasha dripping wet. Sesshomaru chuckled as he heard the hanyou start yelling at the little miko who turned out to be the culprit that had pushed him into the water in the first place.

"Wench what was that for!" yelled the angry hanyou as he stood up out of the water.

"Oh come on Inuyasha it was just a bit of fun"giggled the miko as she looked at him.

"Fun? Keh I'll give you fun!" he yelled as he jumped at the miko. Grabbing her he hoisted her over his shoulder and jumped back into the water.

"Inuyasha! Come on I was just playing around" squealed the mike just before she was dropped into the water.

"Keh well I was too" argued the half-breed. Suddenly the rest of the group, including Kirrara, all came running into the water to have fun. The InuTaiyoukai chuckled as he watched the small pack run and play around in the water. Sesshomaru felt a pang in his chest as he watched the group play, he identified it as longing, he scoffed at it, even if he wanted a pack he refused to have one. His dad lost his life because he had to protect a pack member. Therefore he Sesshomaru would not allow himself to have a pack for he did not want to fall like his father did. He didn't want to end up being unable to get to his pack in time and end up losing what he would hold dear to him if he had a one. Sesshomaru looked down to find that the small group were getting out of the water at starting up a fire. He watched as they talked and laughed and then he watched as they one by one fell asleep.

Mesu: ok so this is another chapter for you I hope you like

Inuyasha: *tied up in a corner* mmmmgrrrrmmmm

Sesshomaru: * chuckles* ok so Mesu forgot to put in her last chapter that she didn't own the Inuyasha crew and that Rumiko Takahashi did so I'm going to tell you now.

Mesu: thanks Sesshomaru I would have forgotten if you hadn't of said that *hugs Sesshomaru in thanks* ok now please review for me or I won't update

Kagome: *whispers* yeah you better or she's gunna end up complaining to us

Mesu: *still hugging Sesshomaru as he hugs her back awkwardly* what was that Kagome?

Kagome: oh nothing don't worry. Now please review folks *turns head to see Mesu hugging Sesshomaru* hay get off Sesshomaru he's my man!

Mesu: eep *goes running as Kagome chases after her*

Sesshomaru: o_O


	3. Chapter 3

Mesu: ok so my last chapter wasn't so good and I had forgotten to fix my grammar thanks for reminding me **AngelloDream **I appreciate it.

Sesshomaru: yes I do believe you forgot to put in speech marks, commas etc.

Mesu: oh shut up I got too carried away with it that I forgot, not everyone is as perfect as you are Mr 'high and mighty'

Inuyasha: heh oooooh burn would you like some ice with that burn

Sesshomaru: I suggest you keep your mouth shut half -breed

Kagome: ok now while the three of them are arguing why don't you start reading? Also Mesu doesn't own any of the Inuyasha cast or show that's all Rumiko Takahashi.

...

Kagome was the first to wake. She always got up before the others. As she moved the little fox cub from her chest, where he always sleeps, and places him back in her sleeping bag, trying not to wake him and succeeding, she grabs her abominably large back pack and heads off towards the hot springs for her morning bath.

Kagome hates not being able to bathe because she hates the feeling of having dirt and sweat on her. She takes her pyjamas off and takes out a plastic bag from the yellow monstrosity know as her back pack, and places them in it. She then pulls out her towel and clean clothes and places them on a rock beside the natural spring. She also pulls out her lavender soap and apple scented shampoo and conditioner along with a blue scrubber.

She sighs in content as she feels the warmth of the water on her half-asleep body. She then turns around and grabs her soap and scrubber and starting at her legs started cleaning herself. Once she was done she put her scrubber down and dunked under the water. When she resurfaced she started on her hair. When she had finished her cleansing she laid her head back on a rock and started soaking.

For three months now Kagome had been secretly training with someone to make her stronger so that she wouldn't have to rely on her pack members to save her. So far she is too scared to let them know that her power is almost as strong as the western lord Sesshomaru's power. Kagome sighed she didn't like keeping things from her pack but if they found out she would be in trouble because they wouldn't exactly like her sensei.

Ok so no more depressing thoughts she will just deal with it when it comes around. With that thought she got out and put on her black tights and short dark bluish purple kimono, which went to mid-thigh, on. Kagome had given up on wearing her school uniform because it always got ruined when she tried to help in battles. Instead she started wearing more feudal style clothing so she would blend in more, also her sensei said her school clothing made her look sluty so being the pure female she was decided to change that.

Now that she was all dressed she headed back to camp smiling as she thought of all the things that might happen on this new day.

...

Mesu: ok so I changed the perspective of the story form Sesshomaru's to Kagome's and I think that I'll change it between the characters mostly Sesshomaru and Kagome's. Also I was wondering should I put Naraku into this story or not?

Naraku: kukuku yes I think you should *chuckles evilly*

Inuyasha: who asked for your opinion Naraku?

Sesshomaru: and no one asked for yours either half-breed

Kagome: ok guys stop fighting

Mesu: now I'm just going to just ignore all of them and just as please I beg you please REVIEW! Please?


	4. Chapter 4

Mesu: Hey peoples! Ok so first off thanks for all the reviews; **AngelloDream, Shadow's Kitty, Trinity Fenton-Phantom **and **LEA.** Your reviews have inspired me to keep going with this story.

Inuyasha: keh yeah you should have seen her she wouldn't stop squealing for 5 minutes straight caz she was so happy she got some more -_-

Sesshomaru: hn at least you weren't caught in the middle of her excitement *sighs at the memory of being jumped on and then the fight between Kagome and Mesu because of it*

Kagome: *standing right behind Sesshomaru glaring daggers at Mesu* I'm watching you

Mesu: *runs and hides behind Inuyasha* she's scary when she wants to be

Inuyasha: Keh your fault for touching what she sees as hers

Sesshomaru: *sighs in annoyance* for all you readers Mesu doesn't own us *starts whispering* but she wishes she does

Mesu: huh? What was it you said just then Sesshy? * turns to find Inuyasha silently laughing* what? What'd he say?

Sesshomaru: *chuckles* do not worry it doesn't matter *turns to readers* why don't you start reading

….

'_There goes the twentieth tree' _the monk; dressed in his traditional purple robes thought as he counted the amount of trees that had broken during the fight that had started only five minutes ago between his hanyou companion and the Taiyoukai of the west. The packs day had started with a certain inu hanyou screaming at the peacefully sleeping forms of the monk, taijiya, kitsune and neko of the group, to get up and get ready to fight. Being so adrenalin pumped and ready for anything they hadn't realized that their miko companion was missing.

At the current time the once small clearing which had held their little camp was ruined and the clearing had become considerably larger. Miroku; the packs monk, was currently trying to keep his taijiya friend from intervening in the half-brothers fight.

"Keh, you bastard, is that all you got?" jabbed the hanyou who was just getting up from his spot on the ground just after being thrown into a tree by his loathed elder half-brother.

"You, half-breed cannot handle this Sesshomaru's full strength, also this one does not need his full power to kill you" the cold, unfeeling voice of the Western lord needled, as he used his acid whip to give the hanyou a lashing across the chest for his stupid remark. The first lashing hit but then Inuyasha used his fully transformed Tetsusaiga to counteract the second blow. Miroku looked around the battle torn clearing to find that one of his companions were missing not wanting to alarm anyone with the news he kept quiet.

Miroku didn't need to use his ability to sense auras to know where the exotic blue eyed miko was because he knew that every morning she would get up early to bathe. Glad that his 'sister' was safe he turn back to find the two siblings in each other's faces, swords in hand and throwing insults at each other. Now what Inuyasha said next made Sesshomaru loose himself to his beast at the threat of his most treasured pack member, Rin, (which he doesn't realised that he feels that way about her) would die and that he had to be careful.

Within seconds a feral Sesshomaru had Inuyasha pined to a tree snarling in his face, swords thrown from the sudden movement and a glowing green claw tipped hand hovering just millimetres from Inuyahsa's face. Just as Sesshomaru was to deliver the killing blow to the hanyou's skull a purifying arrow came whizzing towards Sesshomaru head. The feral lord, using his ability to move at an inhuman speed had seemingly disappeared and reappeared right in front of the newly returned miko snarling in her face.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara watched as their blue eyed friend didn't even flinch at the sudden movement of the red eyed Taiyoukai nor did she show any fear. Kagome merely stood looking defiantly up at the lord as he snarled in her face angered at her lack of reaction. Becoming even more angered that she hadn't flinched at his snarl he used his strength and speed to push her up against the nearest tree. Their faces were mere millimetres from each other a feral animalistic snarl ripped from Sesshomaru's throat as she still had shown no fear.

The sounds of Inuyasha yelling at him to release Kagome was herd but yet no one tried to do anything with the knowledge that Sesshomaru could easily rip her throat out so no one dared to try anything. They all watched in terror hoping that their best friend would survive. What no one was expecting to see was Kagome turning her head to the side, baring her creamy white throat to the feral Taiyoukai giving a slight whimper as she did. What the Taiyoukai did next was what had everyone paralysed in shock…..

…..

Mesu: well I hope you all liked it and please review I'm begging you

Sesshomaru: hn I think I quite liked this chapter myself

Kagome: *giggles like a school girl* hehe I loved it caz I got to be really close to Sesshy ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Mesu: I think I'm proud of this chapter I hope you all like it! And also thanks for all the reviews guys ^_^

Inuyasha: Keh u can't even stand not getting any *sighs* and it's all taken out on me.

Sesshomaru: Hn at least you don't have to put up with her when she DOES get them

Kagome: *glares at Mesu* don't ever touch him again

Mesu: ok, ok don't worry I'll stop. But you have to admit he's irresistible

Kagome: ok I'll give you that much.

Sesshomaru: O_o

….

There he was, the Taiyoukai of the west nuzzling his kinds natural enemy. All because she decided she would submit to his beast. She was now a part of his pack wether he liked it or not. His scent is all over her now and his instincts will tell him to follow her. If his scent leaves her his inner youkai will take over and remark her. He was doomed to have a human miko as a pack member for years to come. Karma has come back to bite him once more, first he leaves his little half-brother to defend for himself for years and as payback his own fathers blade allows Inuyasha to sever his arm. Now because he has killed millions of humans with no regret he gets stuck with an annoying, loud mouthed miko, he was sure that was the reason why.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" The loud outburst of the angered and confused hanyou snapped everyone out of their stupor. Inuyasha looks over to Kagome with a confused look, silently asking her to explain. Kagome sighed of course he wouldn't know he grew up without the instructions of his own kind to understand his inu instincts.

"Sesshomaru saw me as a threat to his dominance when I shot the arrow at him. Therefore when he was snarling in my face he was trying to get me to acknowledge his dominance by submitting to him."

"So to insure your safety you submitted to him, not because you wanted to but, because you had to in order to save yourself. Am I right?" Miroku stated confidently, his reply from her was a small nod; as he watched his exotic blue eyed miko friend try to remove herself from the red eyed Taiyoukai's grasp. A small warning growl stoped her as she felt his fangs graze across her collar bone warning her to stop moving.

"So you're telling me we have to sit here till this fucking bastard comes back to his senses and let's go of Kagome?" The irate hanyou grumbled, not liking the sound of sitting in the same clearing as his brother let alone with him holding Kagome like that.

"Oh shut up Inuyasha, it's your fault that I'm in this mess you shouldn't have threatened Rin like that!" Kagome growled, annoyed with his childish behaviour.

"Kagome's right you shouldn't complain when you're not the one being coddled by your half-brother!" Yelled Sango, angered that Inuyasha was complaining when Kagome was, reluctantly, in the arms of Japans most powerful living Taiyoukai. Miroku places a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. Suddenly Kagome screams and what they found was something that had Miroku grinning like a fool…..

…...

Mesu: *grins evilly* the next chapter is gonna be my favourite so far

Kagome: Mesu! You can't put that in the next chapter!

Miroku: and why not dear Kagome?

Kagome: because… Just because!

Sango: I agree with Kagome

Inuyasha: does it look like Mesu is giving you a say in it?

Sesshomaru: as much as I hate to admit it Inuyasha does have a point

Mesu: Exactly! Now I don't own the Inuyasha crew that is Rumiko Takahashi, though I wish I did

Shippo: please review! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Mesu: ok so first off I'm gunna say thank you all for reviewing I would state you all but there is too many of you to do that THANKS ^_^

Kagome: haha and she has finally stopped coddling Sesshy for it =D

Sessho: hn it is definitely a relief *glares at Mesu*

Inuyasha: *rolling on the floor in silent laughter*

Mesu: OK so I sadly don't own the Inuyasha cast only my imagination.

. . . . . . . . .

Sango can't believe Sesshomaru's beast is still in control and what is worse is now Sesshomaru is sitting down with Kagome in his lap. Kagome's scream had died down and now she just sat rigid in his lap. Sango gave her a sympathetic look but in her mind she was thinking along the same lines as the others in the little pack as they looked on at their blue eyed friend, '_I'm just glad I'm not the one getting a bath inu style'. _Suddenly laughter burst through the clearing as all the occupants there save for two burst out laughing, even Kirrara had her little kitty laugh.

Sango was the first to get enough air in her lungs to gasp out an apology to the glaring miko.

"We-we're so-sorry Kags but that's just priceless, the great fearless lord of the western lands is giving you a bath!" then she promptly fell over laughing all over again. Kagome made a little growling sound in the back of her throat out of frustration, this was getting annoying and yet she couldn't do a thing even Inuyasha didn't give a shit anymore he's too busy laughing at her. Kagome felt the absence of her shirt on her right shoulder to find it pushed off and squeaked when she felt a warm tongue run along her bared flesh. Now this was getting bad if Sesshomaru's beast decides he wants to clean her stomach that would mean he'd probably rip her kimono off to try and do that.

Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirrara all heard Kagome's little squeak and smelt her unease and when they looked up through tear filled eyes they burst out laughing even harder.

"God Kag-Kagome I think h-he likes y-you" Inuyasha joked just to piss her off. Suddenly the familiar wham was heard throughout the clearing as Kagome screamed the three letter word of doom. Silence followed the commotion for a few minutes before laughter was heard at the predicament of the grounded hanyou even Kagome was giggling lightly.

"Inuyasha meet dirt, dirt meet Inuyasha and I hope you two are happy to see each other again" Kagome said in a more cheerful voice as Inuyasha muttered curses in his little crater.

Suddenly a demonic chuckle vibrated through Kagome, freezing she looked up to find an evil grinning, red eyed Sesshomaru staring at Inuyasha's crater.

"**How did you do that little miko?**" the deep voice of Sesshomaru's beast rumbled

"Uh… it's the word of subjugation for the beads around his neck I'm the only one that can make it work" Kagome said nervously not expecting him to talk. Scenting Kagome's nervousness he chuckled finding it interesting that she was still scared of him even though he had done nothing so far to harm her she was still uneasy around him.

"**Miko I am not the one you should be scared of it is my other half that you should be worried of**" he grinned amused at the little miko as she look up at him with wide sparkling blue eyes he then heard say in a soft nervous voice,

"I know that's why I'm scared what if he takes control and rips me to shreds for being in his lap" Kagome always had a fear for the white inu but no one ever saw it when she was trying to stop him from killing her friends.

Nodding with a slight smirk the beast said "**That is a possibility, but the fact that I have marked you as pack, which he is really going to hate, will stop him from harming you.**" Kagome nodded accepting his reassurance of her head staying on her shoulders and slumped back not caring wether Sesshomaru's beast liked it or not she was tired and could care less. Suddenly a thought came to her '_did Sesshomaru's beast even have a name?'_ deciding she was going to ask she opened her mouth and…

"Hey, um, do you even have a name for yourself other than 'beast'?" she inquired.

"**No I don't, beasts are just that, so youkai don't find any reason to name their other half**" she could hear the sadness in his tone, not being able to have a name for yourself is sad everyone wants to have a name to be called instead of being called a monster. Suddenly becoming brighter as an idea struck her she turned her head to look into the frightening red eyes,

"How about I'll give you a name and even if no one else calls you it you will still have a name to call your own and I'll get to call you by that name." Kagome giggled at his happy look at what she suggested.

"**I would like that, as long as it's not fluffy or some stupid name like that" **he said giving her a stern look when she mumbled out the words 'damn'.

"Okay, how about, hmm, Kyo!" when he shook his head no she went back to thinking up a name "oh I know Yukio!" at the look of happiness on her face at the name he decided that he liked it he nodded accepting the name then suddenly everything went black. When he could see again he wasn't in control of the body and he was moving at a really fast pace sighing he realised that his other half must have taken off the minute he was in control.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Mesu: so do you like it? Haha oh yeah and for those of you that don't know what Yukio means it actually means snow boy I chose this name cause Sesshy's fur is snow white ^_^

Sango: tehehehe I liked this chapter Inuyasha got sat

Inuyasha: shut up.

Miroku: please review lovelies *winks*


	7. A Miko's Decision

Mesu: well this took me longer then I thought it would but I hope you guys enjoy it I'm not too sure I do

Kagome: you shouldn't worry Mesu I m sure it will turn out fine

Sesshomaru: hn just as it did in her first and second chapter I don't think so

Mesu: Sesshy why you be so mean to me *cries in the emo corner*

InuYasha: keh! Suck it up wench its not like the world is ending

Mesu: b-b-b-but InuYaaashaaaaaaa when Sesshy says he doesn't like my story the world might as well *suddenly turns loopy* ENNNND! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!

Sesshomaru: Hn, Ona calm down this one was merely trying to get you to try harder

Shippo & Rin: *suddenly jumps in* Mesu does NOT own us!

Absolutely stunned was the only word to describe how she felt right then. Her sapphire eyes sparkling with tears of pain as she tried to collect her thoughts and forget about the searing pain on her right cheek. Her once clean hand stained with blood as she tried to, absentmindedly, put pressure on the wound. One minute she was in his lap looking up at his smiling red eyes, then suddenly he's gone aura and all leaving nothing but four giant claw marks on her right cheek oozing his poison.

Running her tongue along the inside of her cheek she could taste her blood and a little bit of his, surprisingly, sweetish poison. She could hear her friends calling her name and asking her to look at them she could even feel her little kits body sitting in her lap crying out "MOMA!" but she turn them out and thought about what she did to get him angry. Did he change his mind about the name she gave him? or did the name insult him?, she couldn't figure it out.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when her hand was ripped away from her face by a larger, more callous, clawed hand. Looking up she saw the golden almost honey coloured eyes of her favourite hanyou friend. His silver triangle dog-ears plastered to the top of his head in worry.

"Kagome? Are you okay? You haven't answered use for five minutes, do you feel dizzy?" she saw his mouth move but could barely hear what he was saying. Come to think of it her head did seem a bit light.

"It hurts" she mumbled, trying to speak around the lump in her throat. Inuyasha's ears pricked up as he heard her little whisper. She was starting to see little black spots in her vision and tried to blink them away but they wouldn't disappear. Sighing she closed her eyes top stop the dizziness from making her feel nauseated next thing she knew she was dreaming of having a great day where even Inuyasha wasn't his grumpy self and actually smiling.

**Kagome's Dream**

_"Hey Kagome these mini octopus things taste so yummy, thank you for making these beautiful bento lunches for us!" Sango called to her as she stuffed another mini sausage into her mouth. Kagome turned around from playing with her newly adopted son, Shippo, to smile brightly_

_"Your welcome Sango, I m happy you like it!" she called back. Turning she saw Inuyasha inhaling his own bento lunch like there was no tomorrow. Giggling she called over to him..._

_"Inuyasha, I don't think its good to eat your food to fast!"_

_"Keh! Like I would ever choke!" the gruff hanyou shot back. Sighing Miroku silently counted the seconds before he would start choking _'and in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...'_ a choking sound was heard from the silver haired hanyou. Miroku getting up walked over to his bright red, dog friend and swiftly slapped his back and watching as part of the mini sausage from Kagome's bento boxes. Suddenly everyone turned around to look at Kagome including Shippo who had stopped playing chase with Kagome to turn around and look at her. Feeling uneasy under their scrutinising, she was about to say something when all of them started to chant her name_

_"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!"_

She shot up off the tatami mat screaming

"Noooo, zombies what did you do to my friends!" Still sitting on the ground looking shocked as ever was Sango staring at her like she lost her mind.

"Ugh Kagome? Are you alright, and what is a zombie?" Sango questioned curious about the futuristic word.

"Ummm, well a zombie is like this dead person who eats living peoples brains and turn them into zombies I think that's how it goes..." Kagome explained, while calming down enough to sit down again.

"KAGOME!" the excited yell of Shippo could be heard just before a small fuzz ball came barrelling into Kagome's stomach. Wrapping her arms around him she tried to calm down the sniffling kitsune, she started to whisper into his little elfin ear,

"Its ok Shippo I'm fine the poison is all gone, I'm going to be ok, I'm sorry I scared you" nodding Shippo felt more comfortable being able to hear his surrogate mothers voice once again after having to wait 3 days for her to wake. Kagome realised that if she were to die all of her friends would be a mess no longer the happy group that she knew them to be. Considering that with the loss of Sango's whole family, Miroku's father and grandfather, Inuyasha's loss of his mother father and the death of the one he loved and the death of Shippo's father and mother she is surprised they still smile that thought in mind she vowed to herself that she would become strong enough to protect herself and the ones she loves. Meaning when the poison is all gone and she is back to normal health she was going to seek out her sensei and beg him to teach her how to get even stronger then she already was.

Mesu: okay for all of you that don t know the Japanese words here they are sorry for not doing this sooner

Taiyoukai: demon lord/ most powerful of demons

Youkai: Demon

Hanyou: Half-demon

Inu: Dog

Neko: Cat

Ona: Human

Kitsune/Kit for short: Fox

Taijiya: Slayer

Kaze no Kizu: Wind Scar

Kazana: Wind tunnel

Miko: Priestess

Sensei: Teacher

Shippo: ooookay please review now =D


	8. My Sorry Note

Hey guys, for all of you that have read chapter 1, 2 and 7 and know that they weren't to good I am letting you know now that I have fixed them and if you want you can go back and read them again **if you want**.

**I AM SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE BUT FOR SOME REASON WHEN I UPDATED THESE CHAPTERS THE PUNCTUATION AND ALL WAS ERASED**


	9. A Brother's Love

Mesu: ok so this is my excuse: I haven't been able to post my next chapter because I was moving houses. It is so awesome to finally be living in a house where rats, possums and cockroaches aren't running around everywhere.

InuYasha: keh! How when the cockroaches followed you there.

Mesu: because this time I'll kill them all hahahahahaha!

Sesshomaru: and yet you tried that in your other place and did it work? No. so what makes you think it will work in the new house?

Kagome: well we women are very persistent you know if we try hard enough we can accomplish almost anything so I believe she can do it.

Mesu: YEAH! Thanks Kagome :D

Kagome: well us girls need to stick together.

Shippo: Mesu doesn't own us ^_^

…

"Aw come on! Do I really have to do it again? I've been doing this for two hours now" complained Kagome as she grudgingly got into her stance with her practice katana in hand again and readied for her sensei's first attack. She has been practicing her defence techniques over and over because her sensei says 'its not good enough' but yet she has repeatedly and perfectly blocked his every attack. It was starting to piss her off.

"Until I believe that you are perfect at your defence then we are not starting on your offence, is that clear?"

"Yes that's crystal clear but I have to be perfect by now you cant even get a scratch on me anymore" she whined disliking the fact that she didn't get to start on offence.

"Yes I know I cant but Sesshomaru could probably cut your whole arm off ok so weather you like it or not we are going to do this until I believe you are ready for offence" Ash growled upset at the fact that she got hurt in the first place. Now he was obsessed with getting her to practice offence, she was his pack now and he wasn't going to risk her getting hurt again.

Thinking over what she told him about the incident that got her the fresh scars on her cheek, he started to boil with anger. His pure golden eyes raging flickering from red back to gold, while his tied up long silver hair that reached the small of his back swishing in the wind as his ripped body muscles tensed in his frustration. He couldn't believe his little brother could ever harm such a kind loving woman, one that his beast marked as pack. It is rare that an Inu beast will accept any being into their pack and when they do, one should cherish that pack member but not Sesshomaru no he wanted to kill her instead.

Next time Ash saw his little brother he would drag that idiotic whelp straight to their mother and present to her what he did to a pack member, picked by his beast. Considering Sesshomaru is a mother's boy who would do anything for her, if she were to disapprove of what he did, seeing his 'kicked puppy' face would be just enough revenge for him.

"Can we at least do something other than offence now, pwitty please? I'm getting tired of this" Kagome begged preferring to do anything other than offence. Sighing Ash complied offering to do meditating to help with her awareness and controlling her powers.

He sat watching her meditate he loved watching when her power would flow out and create what the scene in her mind was.

He saw her blue power start to form the body of what was starting to look like his little brother, then there was _his_ form dragging Sesshomaru by his elfin ear up a flight of stares where their mother sat in her throne, Kagome following behind giving them a weird look, then the scene changed. Where a scene of his mother frowning was now where Sesshomaru stood with his beasts blood red eyes staring widely at what looked like a feral Kagome but was confirmed it was her when she stood up blood dripping from claws that weren't there before and giving off an evil smile she lunged at Sesshomaru…

Kagome's head swung up just before she could see what happened in the dream, taking in a sharp breathe as her hands fisted into the skirt of her fighting kimono. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear as she started to hyperventilate. Her head snapped side ways as she felt a large clawed hand grip her shoulder. Not being fully aware of her surrounding, her hands shot forward grabbing hold of the front of a loose hairoi and slamming their back into the ground. Quickly straddling their waist and charging one of her hands with her power she shot it forward stopping right before their throat. Her face right up in their face while her other hand was slammed into the ground at the side of their head to prop her up as she snarled.

This all happened within seconds and Ash didn't have enough time to react before he found an angry, snarling Kagome in his face ready to kill him. He looked into her eyes and frowned they now glowed a baby blue colour with no pupil what so ever.

"Kagome?" he asked quietly, scared that if his voice went any louder she would attack, he added " It's Ash, I'm pack, your safe with me."

"A-Ash?" her voice sounded cracked but more demonic then her own voice "pa-pack? S-safe?" she questioned with her head tilted in confusion, when he nodded her power drew back into her hand as she slowly sat up.

Ash chuckled this new Kagome seemed either really innocent or just didn't even care. As he sat up her smaller form slid down until her ass hit the dirt, her legs slightly rapped around his waist. Her baby blue eyes looking up at him slightly suspiciously before she grabbed the front of his hairoi and pulled him down so that her nose was buried in the crook of his neck inhaling deeply to get his scent and see if he was telling the truth. Grunting in acceptance she lent back and a small smirk lifted her lips,

"Good afternoon onii-san" her voice now seemed familiar and it took him seconds to figure out whose voice it was. With eyes widening his unbelieving whisper made her laugh.

"My little baby sis? Saia?" Saia chuckled,

"The one and only, so do you like the new body I'm in? The Kamies promised to let me keep my memory if I agreed to become the beast of the Shikon Miko so I agreed." Grinning Ash pulled his very missed little sister that died years ago into a bone-crushing hug.

"You were only 12 when you died and if Sesshomaru were to know that you're alive he would try to kill you" Ash whined shuddering at the thought of both Kagome and Saia dying because he couldn't save them.

"What are you talking about Ash? Sessho-nii wouldn't hurt me, he loves me too… doesn't he?" Saia questioned, confused about what he was saying.

"He did, until father went to avenge you and died because of it. Now Sesshomaru blames you, but I think its because he doesn't want to feel guilty for not being able to save you" Ash said bowing his head sad at the revelation.

Saia smiled sadly, feeling sorry for her middle brother, she didn't mean to give him so much grief all she wanted to do was mend the bond between the inu and the ryu clans. She felt Kagome's want to take control again and so smiled widely at her big brother before she let herself submit to Kagome. Kagome's eyes turned back to their normal colour before a sheepish and slightly guilty smile came across her face as she mumbled,

"So you've figured out why I searched you out to train me now huh?"

"Yes, but why would you keep that from me it wasn't like I was going to get angry with you," Ash asked slightly hurt that she didn't trust him with that information.

"Heh, that's because Saia told me not to and to wait until I lost control for the first time. She seemed confident that it would happen to me while in your presence," she giggled as his face perked up from the 'you wound me' face to the ' hah you _do_ trust me, I'm so awesome' face.

Smiling at his only companion in 66 years, since his father die and he left the western palace in the hands of his ever capable little brother, he said,

"Why don't I walk you back to the well before your companions get there and find your not in your time" Ash reached his hand down to her after standing up and said

"Shall we?"

…

Mesu: ok so I brought in two new characters for my story so everyone meet Sesshomaru's sexy older brother, Ash and beautiful younger sister Saia, Ash and Saia meet everyone. Oh and I tried to make the chapter longer… is it long enough? or do you guys want it longer than that?

Ash and Saia: hello everyone :D

Sesshomaru: hn you just _had_ to bring them into it, not only that but you let _my _Kagome have an intimate moment with Ash.

Ash: hush, hush dear little brother of mine I will do nothing to your precious little mate as I see her as my little sister.

Kagome: how dare you think I would ever do anything with Ash! I love you and only you, you possessive jerk!

InuYasha: ok, ok shut up she has proven her love for you Sesshomaru just kiss and make up already!

Miroku: I agree with InuYasha for once you two should know that he's possessive and she's loyal it's how things are.

Shippo: yep! Oh, and please review =P

**Translation:**

Kami: Gods

Onii-san: Big Brother

Onee-san: Big Sister

Hairoi: Kimono Shirt

Hakama: Kimono Pants

Foundoshi: Loincloth

Katana: Sword (for people who don't know… like my sister :D)


End file.
